my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lee
He is the Minister of the Portia Church of the Light. He holds strongly to his convictions that technology is evil and that it is entirely to blame for the destruction of the old world - and that, one day, it will again bring about humanity's ruin and destruction once more. Together with Nora, he sells all kinds of gardening products, like seeds. One can either give Data Discs to the Research Center or leave them with Lee, who thinks the data is dangerous and should not be used again. He will destroy one if the player talks to him about it in exchange for seeds. Subsequent discs can be traded in the Church Store for the same purpose. Background Minister Lee was sent from the Church of the Light High Temple in Meidi to Portia when he was still a young man to carry out the work of the Church in the Portia region. He strongly believes in the abolition of all dangerous relics from the Age of Corruption. Minister Lee also works tirelessly with the city government to help society in any way possible. He's well liked in Portia, even by those who oppose his views on relics. Personal Life Lee was born on Autumn of Day 9. Lee became indulged in the idea that old world technology was the sole reason that the world fell into the Age of Corruption and Darkness. He strongly believes that these technology is dangerous and should be destroyed. At a young age, Lee became the Minister of the Church of the Light in Meidi. He then moved to Portia to carry the work of the Church. Physical Appearance Lee wears a flaring yellow preacher's robe detailed with white buttons and gold trim, a white undershirt, a gold belt, and a gold bead in his long goatee. His head umbrella is green with lighter green arches going around it. Related Characters Lee doesn't have family in Portia, but his Buddy in town is Nora, a missionary who works with him at the Church of the Light. Lee feels Alerted by both Merlin and Petra, whose work at the Research Center is often in direct opposition to his work at the church. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Nora| | |_ }} When befriending Lee, his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Preaching in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes. :Possible gifts are: :* Mushroom Crepe with Fruit Sauce x2 :* Painting :* Wall Light Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * And you are...oh, you must be the new Builder the Mayor told me about! I'm Minister Lee of the Church of the Light. It's a pleasure to meet you! ;Stranger * Technology will one day destroy our world again... That's what I've learned from the history of corrupted world. You really must tell us if you find any corruptions in the ruins. * The people at the Research Center are so stubborn. Do they not know what happened in the previously corrupted world? Mankind made themselves wings and flew too close to the sun - and we all got burned for it. * Have you ever heard of the story about the dancing robot? This happened several years ago in Ethea. A robot was found in the ruins and brought into town. The robot had only one leg, so it was balancing with its four arms. That's why it was called the dancing robot. Anyway, it later shot rays out of its eye and hurt a lot of people. It's sad story. * |-|Friend= ;Friend |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * I really don't like drink juices, too sweet for me. * My taste is really light, so I pass on anything with too much salt. ;Ask about work *(Do you often speak to the missionaries?) ** I can't weaken in order to spread the faith of the Church of the Light. *(How's the mission going?) ** Most of the people are still very sensible, that's why not so many has actually engaged in the research. ***(After all, they work to benefit the community.) **** Technology had led the old world to extinct, who knows it won't lead our world to another apocalypse. ***(Please don't be biased. Nowadays, people's lives are still benefiting from technology.) **** I seriously think technology is not safe at all. ;Casual talk * Meidi is still the most beautiful place in my heart. The central temple with the ocean as the background! Oh my! *(What type of gifts do you like?) * Although, I don't like 'em, if you give me any relics, I'd be happy to take them off your hands and destroy them. ;Compliment *(You're very passionate about your belief!) ** I have to be, don't I? I truly think that if we give up on using the old relics that polluted and killed, we'll have a better world. *(You're doing great work at the Temple.) ** Thank you. We're not only here to spread our idea about the relics. We're also here to serve the poor and protect the planet. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Looking at this warm scene brings a tear to my eye. There's hope for humanity yet! Gift *Lee dislikes Power Stone, unlike most who like it. |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. RPS Dates Invitation Play *Likes Vegetarian *Dislikes Salty Food and Juice |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Gallery Lee.jpg Category:Characters